Anatol
by twilight0452
Summary: A girl from another world makes her way to Earth. On a mission. Nobody suspected what she was, not even her own kind. Everyone just assumed... but you know what assuming does to you. And to complicate everything she falls in love... What will happen?
1. Earth

Earth

_Woah! Where am I?_

I looked around me. I was in some dark alley. Someone coughed beside me. It was my half-brother Riley. We weren't the only ones here. David, Mariquete, and Anna were- _Woah! Mariquete?!_ _The princess?!_ Then, it came flashing back to me.

_**"What are we looking for again?" Riley whined for what I am sure the hundreth time.**_

_**"We are looking for the dad gum portal to the dad gum Earth! Which I am not even sure exists!" David yelled.**_

_**"Oh, it exists. I can feel it." I said.**_

_**"When a true princess is born, the portal opens."**_

_**"A true princess hasn't existed for over a thousand years." Anna said.**_

_**"I am the true princess." Mariquete said.**_

_**"Yes, and the portal will open. I can feel it." I said again.**_

I was right! It exists! There is a true princess! After a thousand years!

David groaned.

"What- what happened?"

"The portal opened!" I exclaimed.

"Of course it did! I am the true princess. I willed it to open. It had to open." Mariquete said.

Riley grimaced.

"Yes, and know we are on Earth. In an alley. Which I am getting out of right now." David said and got up. We all followed suit.

"At least it wasn't that forest." Anna said. We walked out of the alley.

We were in a large city. One could smell the pollutants in the air. Many cars drove through the streets. Tons of buildings littered the side of the roads. We started to wander aimlessly.

Soon, a vehicle with blue lights on the top and New York Police painted on the side pulled up.

"Shouldn't you kids be in school?" He asked.

"Uh-"

"I am going to have to take you back to school. Get in the car." We got in the car. It was very crammed and Mariquete ended up sitting on David's lap, while I was on Riley's.

The man driving was muttering something about how kids are so irresponsible these days.

We finally pulled up to a very depressing-looking building.

"I will escort you to the office." We walked into the depressing building, right through some depressing halls, and into a depressing office. _This school sure has a theme going, doesn't it?_

There was one other person in the office. He looked up, confused, as we walked in. _Is that wolf, I smell?_ He smelled so much like Riley... Oh! He was a shape shifter as well! He must be a wolf. But-? How? Can he-? This didn't make sense.

We went to the desk where the lady sat.

"These kids, I believe, skipped school today. Can you see that they are looked after? I must go."

"Sure." And, he was off. "What are your names?" She asked us.

"Mariquete Kingsly."

"Annabelle Pixel."

"David Rattler."

"Riley Wolfgang."

"Taylor Wolfgang."

"Those names aren't in here-" She was cut off.

"Yes, they need to enroll." The guy from the corner stood up. "They just moved here and are staying with Sam Uley."

"Really? Um, ok." She entered our names into the computer. "Um, you can start tomorrow." She said. "Jaocb, will you be escorting them to Sam's house?"

"Yes ma'am, and we best get going." He led us out the doors.

"I don't know who you are, but thanks for helping us back there." Riley said.

"Yes, we are very grateful." Mariquete said, batting her eyelashes at him.

"No problem. Just one question. What are you?"


	2. God Save the Queen

God Save the Queen

"What-what-what do you me-mean what are we?" Mariquete stuttered. "We are pe-people like your-yourself."

"Like me?" He looked amused.

"Well-" She started.

"Yes, quite like you." I interrupted.

"How dare you interrupt me! I am the-"

"He's not human." I interrupted, yet again.

"Ooh, look she did it twice." Riley muttered, quietly laughing.

"He's not?" Anna asked.

"No." I confirmed.

"Then, we must protect the true princess from the danger of this possible threat!" David stated, while pulling out a knife. He held it against Jaocb's throat.

"Oh yes," Riley said in a British accent. "God save the queen."

Jacob and I cracked up. Even Anna smiled. Mariquete and David were not amused, however. He pulled the knife on Riley.

"Woah, man. In need of anger management classes there?"

"You're not helping yourself." I whispered. Then, in a louder voice I said, "He is about as much a threat as Riley." David put the knife down.

"Oh, well, then. Never mind."

"Are you saying I can't take on you and Mariquete?"

"I'm saying you can't take on Anna alone."

"Oh, you wanna test that-"

Jacob cleared his throat. "You haven't answered my quetion."

"We will. But first," I spread my fingers out where the first and second were together and the third and fourth were together. "Take us to your leader." Riley burst out laughing. Or howled with laughter was probably more appropiate. Jacob smiled.

"Ok, fine."

We walked to the parking lot. He led us to red pick up truck.

"There's only two seats in the front. So all but one will have sit in the a back." Mariquete started for the front.

"Wait," Jacob stopped her. "I want that one to sit by me. She seems most helpful." He was pointing to me.

"She has a name you know." Riley said.

"One of which I don't know." Jacob was smiling again.

"This is an outrage! Do you know who I am?!" Mariquete shouted.

"No. You won't tell me. That one sits in the front." Jaocb pointed to me again. I shrugged, walked to the door, and climbed in. David had to carry Mariquete to the back of the truck. Jacob probably would have done it, but David would have murdered him. Anything for the princess. Jacob got in the driver's side.

"So," He started. "What _is_ your name?"

I smiled. "Taylor."

He looked at me curiously. "You sure don't look scared to be riding alone in a car with someone who's 'not human'."

"I'm not."

"And why, may I ask?"

"Riley may not look all that tough, but he's pretty good at protecting those he loves."

"And he loves you?" He asked sadly, as if not wanting the answer.

"Well, yes." He grimaced. "Brothers usually love their sisters, at least where I come from."

"Brother?" He looked hopeful.

"Well, if you want to get technical, half-brother."

"Oh. So, how did you know I wasn't human?"

"I sensed it."

"Sensed it?"

"Yes."

"How?"

"It's just how I am."

"So, you are different than those others?"

"Yes, very much so."

"Different how?"

"Only Riley and I know. But, I might tell you someday. I like you."

"You do?" He asked with his eyebrows raised and smiling.

"Yes, you seem trustworthy." He had a full blown out grin now. "However, I have had first hand experiance that those who seem trustworthy, aren't always so." His grin disappeared.

"You can trust me."

"Yes that is what they all say." I said, smiling. "But, don't take it personally. I've been raised to be paranoid."

He laughed.

"So, what am I?"

"A common Anatolian. Like the others."

"A what?"

"One from Anatol, the land of the mythical."

"There's a land?"

"Oh, yes. But you probably believe yourself to be a werewolf."

"Um, yeah. I'm mistaken?"

"Not really. That would be what the humans would call you."

We had arrived in front of a house.

"Here we are." We stepped out. Riley hopped out the back.

"Here goes nothing." I said. And, we walked in.


	3. Explanations

**Hey! I am soooo sorry for not updating sooner. But I sorta lost my laptop, soz you know ya caint rly rite nothin without ur computer. And, I wanted to say thank you soooo much to my two reviewers, especially Call Me Lor. I was so inspired by your review and I am soooo glad you like it. Anyways, enough of my pointless babbling, on with the story!!!**

Chapter 3:

Explanations

We walked into the house. _Woah! There are a lot of people here!_ I got shy, and stepped behind Jacob. He laughed a little, and pulled be back beside him, leaving his arm around my waist. Not that I minded. But apparently, Riley did.

"Get your arm off of her." He growled menacingly. Jacob smirked back at him.

"I don't think so." He replied cockily.

"Jacob..." I warned. I knew what Riley could do when he got mad.

"Get your arm off my sister, before I rip it off." He said threateningly.

Jacob started shaking violently. _He could phase any second now..._

Suddenly, loud crack filled the air. I jumped to the side. Jacob was now a wolf. A cute wolf, but a wolf nontheless. He stalked Riley like a predator would stalk its prey. Probably thinking Riley would back off. _Boy, was he in for a surprise._ Riley smirked, and then there was a _poof!_ and a puff of smoke. Riley was now in his wolf form. Jacob took a step back shocked. Then, Jacob leaped straight at Riley. Just as he was about to make contact with him, I ran between them, in my usual, lightning speed, crossed my arms, and let out a burst of power, sending Jacob flying backwards. Right into Mariquete. She flew back against the wall.

"That is it! First, you disrespect me and now this! That was the last straw, mister!" She stomped angrily toward him. And, _poof!_ she was in her lioness form. I heard several gasps from our audience.

"Well, if she's fighting, I guess we should fight." David told Anna. Then,_ poof! poof!_ We had us a pixie and rattlesnake slowly crawling over to Jacob falling in line behind Mariquete. I stepped in between the fight again.

"We need to get back to the matter at hand." I said. I earned a growl from the lioness and a hiss from the rattlesnake.

"Well, if you insist." I closed my eyes and let a violent burst of power emit from inside me. All the shapeshifters were back in their human forms.

"Go get some clothes on." Riley told Jacob, covering my eyes. I rolled my eyes, but no one could see.

"Riley, quit touching me."

"No, I feel the need to protect your innocence." I let electricity flow through my veins and _pop! _There was a sizziling sound. Riley drew back his electrocuted hand. Jacob was fully clothed already. Too bad...

Wait! No! Bad Taylor!! No dirty thoughts!! Too late...

"Anyways, we came here to explain what we were."

"Proceed." Said one who looked like he was in charge. I entered his mind in my head. Yep, he was in charge. His name was Sam, and he was getting married to Emily.

"Thank you Mr. Uley. Oh, and congrats on the marriage and I really am sorry about that broken arm when you fell off that tricycle." Everyone looked shocked.

"You broke your arm when you were little?" Emily asked.

"No, that was when he was sixteen." I corrected. Everyone laughed except Sam.

"How'd you know?" He asked.

"I might tell you someday." I replied telling him the same thing I told Jacob. "But, we are all mythical creatures coming from, surprise surprise, the land of the mythical."

"Which is?"

"Anatol."

"And why are you here?"

"We have come to seek help. Many years ago, our land fell into the hands of our enemies, and the genuine royal Anatolian descent has been so bad it is almost to the point of total destruction. In fact, there is only one true princess left-"

"Which is me!" Mariquete interrupted.

"Yeah." I agreed unenthusiasticly.

"And what can we do?"

"You can help fight for us."

"And why would we want to risk our necks for you?" Asked an arrogant female from the back. Who, apparently, is named Leah, and is called several choice words by the other pack members.

"Because, as soon as that true royal blood dies out, all mythical creatures will go with it."

_____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

**Da da da daaaaaa!!!! Hope you liked it. Please review, they make my day and they make me update faster. **


	4. Fight With Riley

**Well, well, well. How lucky are y'all? Two updates in one day. I am very proud of myself. I'm working on chapter five so it should be out soon, I hope.**

Fight With Riley

"Wh-what?" The guy named Embry said.

"You all die. Oh, and that includes imprints." I answered. All the guys that imprinted stiffened at that.

"Pretty good motivator, huh?" Riley asked.

"Uh, yeah." Quil stuttered

"So, you'll help?" I asked excited.

Sam looked around, uncertain. "Yeah, we'll help.

"Good." David said. Then, he proceeded to explain many different strategies. Everyone was sucked into the conversation, except me. And Jacob. He seems like the exception to every rule...

He motioned toward the back door, silently asking if I wanted to come with him. I snuck a glance at Riley, who wasn't looking, then nodded. We both walked outside.

"So, that announcement was pretty big, huh?" He stated.

"Ha ha, yeah." I smiled.

"Your smile is beautiful." He said, while staring at my lips. Then, slowly he leaned in. It took me a second to get over the shock and then, I started kissing him back. He snaked his arms around my waist, and mine went around his neck.

_So, this is what it feels like. Wow._

I didn't know how much time had passed. It could have been minutes; it could've been hours. I didn't know and, frankly, I didn't care. I was in my own personal version of heaven. Then, much to my annoyance, I heard someone clear their throat loudly. It was Quil and Embry, and both had huge smirks on their faces. We broke apart quickly. He kept his arms wrapped around me though.

"Wow, Jake, you sure work fast don't you?" Embry teased.

Jacob rolled his eyes, ignored them, and started kissing me again.

"Jake!" I heard Quil yell.

"Go away." He growled at them, his lips still pressed against mine.

"Don't think we're gonna." Quil answered.

We continued to ignore them. Hoping they would bored soon.

"Hey Tayl- OH MY GOD!!!!" Riley yelled. We jumped apart. "What the heck are you doing making out with my little sister?!" He growled menacingly at Jacob.

"Uh, um, I-, uh," _Sure, now he gets shy._

"Calm down, Riley." I said.

"No! And, what do you think _you_ were doing? Huh?"

"Riley, you aren't in charge of me. I can live my own life!" I yelled back at him, while trying to keep myself in control.

"You don't know what's best for you!"

"Oh, and you do?!"

"Yeah, Taylor, as a matter of fact, I think I do!"

"Well, you don't and I'm gonna do what I want to! Never again will you boss me around!" I yelled. "Come on, let's go somewhere-, somewhere not here."

And we walked out.

_____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

**Oh noz!!!! Ha ha. I think I might be moving to fast with this story. If, any of y'all think I am please let me know. Plz check out my poll!**

**Review plz. They mean the world to me!! :)**


End file.
